Mendacious Love
by Lady Maggie
Summary: A collaboration fic by Lady_Maggie and Gia B. Mimi is given a choice between Matt and Tai but in the end, has she made the right decision? r/r


Authors note: We (Maggie and Gia) have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story together. We were originally going to call it "And a Pony" but after much consideration we have decided not to (are you glad?). Further more… umm… nothing! Enjoy! 

Dedication: We have chosen to dedicate this story to our friend (that's right we both know her personally so nanananana!) Kara!

Disclaimer: We do not own digimon. That'll happen after I (Maggie) take over the world. 

****

Mendacious Love

… And a Pony

Boxers or briefs? Hmmm, now that was a tough one and also the question on Mimi's mind. Does he wear boxer or briefs? Matt had a great butt either way, as did Tai. Whether or not they wore boxers, briefs or anything at all was a trivial piece of information, a piece of information she intended to get. She being Tai's girlfriend knew he wore briefs, but Matt. God, Matt was a whole other story, a very hot, very funny, very mysterious story. How was she ever going to find out if Matt wore boxers or briefs? All she knew was that her mind would often wonder towards mental images of—

"Mimi! Where have you been? I've been calling your name for like… 30 seconds." Sora questioned her friend of many years. 

"W-What? I was... just thinking." Mimi justified, as if explaining her previous visit to the outer reaches of her psyche was any reason at all.

"Sure you were," Sora smirked, following the line of sight Mimi had previously taken right to Matt's Butt. "Oh so that's what people look at when they are in a haze."

The crimson color that over took Mimi's features was so dark one could even say it was closer to maroon then red. The two started to laugh, which ultimately turned into a giggle. Matt couldn't understand what either of them were giggling about, or why Mimi looked like she had recently sucked back a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"I'd ask you what was up, but then again… I really couldn't care less." Matt said tossing Sora a wink and Mimi a crooked, yet sexy as sin smile, turning her insides into goo and other unmentionable liquids. "Anyway Mimi, what is going on in that wonderfully beautiful head of yours?"

His charm was admirable however Tai was to be coming within the hour, and if she was seen making kiss-y faces at Matt, Tai would certainly know what was up. However, reveling in the emotions that embraced Mimi when Matt was near made her smile and there wasn't anything that could stop her from doing the kiss-y faces. 

"Right here, right now, baby." Mimi taunted, seeing just how far Matt would take it. He leaned over the counter she stood behind and slowly teased her lips with his own. His kiss made her melt, and she smiled into his kiss. He broke away, with hesitation, and she gave a light sigh. 

"See you later." He said before leaving the store where she worked. The store in question was a small convenience store on the corner of her high school street. 

Sora was in a state of shock. The event that had just taken place was not only unpredicted, but also completely inconceivable. Sora stared at Mimi as she once again returned her gaze to Matt's ass. 

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just did that! Did the fact that you're with Tai, play into your little excursion at all? Or are you so completely infatuated with someone else that you would kiss them not five seconds before your **_real_** boyfriend walks up the path?" Sora questioned, anger flaring in her eyes.

"What are you--" Mimi began

"5…4…3…2…" Suddenly the bell that signaled a new customer rang, the door opened admitting Tai into the store. 

"Hey baby," Tai greeted, leaning over the counter to place a quick kiss on Mimi's still smiling lips. "Why so happy? You hate working."

"Maybe it's because she just ki—" Sora was instantly cut off when Mimi realized where her sentence was heading.

"Just cause I just got paid and now I can buy this new outfit I've been wanting to get," Mimi lied putting away her secret fantasy's of Matt for later. Tai wasn't quite sure if he believed her, but decided that he didn't want to end up like all the other guys who argued with their girlfriends—dumped.

"What brings you here?" Mimi asked pleasantly, trying to suppress her advancing blush.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," Tai grinned then added, "and a Twinkie."

"Whatever," Sora muttered, taking her leave.

Unbeknownst to Mimi, Tai's head tilted with effort of finding the perfect angle to view Sora's derrière. Snapping out of it, Tai gazed back up to gauge Mimi's reaction and frowned when he found her off in her own little world. The stare he issued Sora was just a bait used to get Mimi's attention, obviously it went unnoticed by the aforementioned female.

"Mimi?" 

"Huh?" Mimi gasped, still trying to get the feeling of Matt's luscious lips off hers.

"How bout that Twinkie?" 

"Oh! Sure, ya... of course!" Mimi agreed, taking Tai's money then ringing it through the register.

"Ah, food of the gods," Tai mocked stuffing a whole Twinkie in his mouth.

Mimi giggled at Tai's display, just like Matt he could always make her smile. That's what she loved most about each of them, their humor. It wasn't as if their sense of humor was the same, because they weren't. Their senses of humor were about as different as night and day. Matt's humor was dry and mocking, meant to push people to their very limits. While Tai's on the other hand was warm and hearty, meant to entertain people not insult them. 

"We still on for Matt's party tonight?" Tai questioned, leaning back onto the counter.

"I don't know, are we?" Mimi countered, not really paying attention to what he was saying but only to the way his lips moved over the words.

"Well if we're not," he smiled convincingly, "I suppose I could always take Sora to the movies." 

"All right," Mimi nodded, mesmerized by Tai's boyish good looks. His attractive features really were quite exquisite and Mimi realized why she was constantly pining for him. Then again Matt had enticing features as well. She pined for him too, and the ache that always accompanied her heart when he left grew deeper as she thought about him at this moment.

"Mimi? Mimi are you even listening to me?" Tai questioned rising his eyebrow in frustration.

"Of course not! How Can I even think when you smile at me like that? I mean really Tai, you have to give a girl a break," Mimi flirted to cover up what she was really thinking about.

"You're absolutely right Mimi," Tai chuckled, glancing at the clock, "Oh crap! I have to go I have soccer practice! See you tonight Mimi, later." Tai kissed Mimi on the cheek then ran out of the store.

"Bye," Mimi whispered to herself as the door shut behind her boyfriend. "Now back to my original question." She smiled wickedly. "Boxers or briefs?"

***

"Mimi!" Sora screamed once again. "You really need to get over this whole dazed and confused thing, it's getting old." Sora's complaints fell on deaf ears as Mimi continued to faze out. It wasn't the usual trance though. She was thinking about a special day in her life when she would marry the man of her dreams. But for some odd reason, the said man in question, was faceless. What, pray tell, could that mean?

"Sorry Sora. I didn't mean to. I'm just really confused right now," Mimi sighed, drifting back to reality.

"Oh, you mean with which of the two really hot guys you're going to choose?" Sora spat, jealousy evident in her voice.

For once Mimi was actually paying attention and responded, "You don't have to act so self righteous with me. I wouldn't be acting this way if I didn't have the best intentions at heart." Her livid expression was enough to send a small tremor down Sora's spine. 

Sora gave up trying to be mad at Mimi and instead her eyes glazed over with tears, "I'm sorry Mimi, it's just that I'm sixteen and I've never been asked out. Well… there was Joe but you get the picture. And then there's you and I know you're my best friend and everything but I can't help but be jealous. Guys are always drooling over you, you know?" 

Sora seemed to have distanced herself during that whole…speech. As if she was reminiscing about things that had passed a long time, or a not so long time, ago. Mimi watched many emotions come and go on Sora's face, and it almost broke her heart the amount of pain that seemed to emit from Sora.

"Mimi, do you understand… I mean… do you really get… I mean do you understand how much pain you cause people? You probably don't and it's not your fault, but you need to understand that you can't take things away from people that aren't yours!" Sora was so angry that she started spouting things that appeared to have nothing to do with the previous conversation. Sora seemed to recognize that she suddenly got off topic, and hurried to cover up her ramblings. "I just mean that you need to be careful what you say or do to people. I'm not speaking from personal experience or anything."

"Of course not." Mimi was shocked if a little appalled. She hadn't realized that her life decisions had affected people in such a negative way. Could it be that maybe Sora was mad because Matt **and** Tai liked her. Perhaps Sora even liked one of them. But how could she be sure without hurting her friend anymore? The logical thing to do would be to ask her, but one only knew what kind of trouble that could stir up.

"Sora, do you like Matt?" Mimi questioned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What? No!" Sora looked disgusted, as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

'How could I have read her so wrong?' Mimi asked herself. As realization dawned on her Mimi's eyes widened with shock, "Oh my God! You're in love with Tai, aren't you?" Mimi accused.

Sora looked just as shocked as Mimi was, only for another reason. She couldn't believe that Mimi had figured it out. She was positive that she had been candid in the whole situation.

"How could you think such an awful thought? I thought we were friends." Sora played, not really thinking Mimi would fall for it. 

"Oh I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought… well never mind what I thought. It was wrong anyway." Mimi muttered. Sora was surprised that someone as clever, and bright as Mimi, could be so evidently dense. 

"Ok well lets just pretend this conversation never happened. Anyway, what exactly are you going to do? I mean about the 'choosing the right guy' thing." Sora asked truly curious.

Mimi was confused by the feelings that would hide behind rationalization and logic, and only showed its self when she was faced with one choice or another. Namely whether she desired Matt over Tai, and vice versa. 

Matt's eyes were intense and judging yet innocent and child like while at the same time Tai's eyes were warm and kind yet strong and demanding. While contemplating the pros and cons of both Tai and Matt, Mimi figured they were both pretty much equal. So how on earth was she ever going to choose? All though she was committed to Tai that could change with the whisper of a few words. 

"Well, after having weighed the pros and cons of the two choices, I have come to one decision." Sora waited in anticipation at Mimi's answer. "I choose Tai."

Sora's face fell, "Why?"

"Well, more people like him, not to mention my dad, and he… he… well I mean look at him!" Mimi blushed, "All though Matt is **really** hot." Mimi's eyes closed for a moment as a smiled crossed her face.

Sora sat there on Mimi's bed rolling her eyes. To snap Mimi out of her current boy crazy trance Sora decided to ask Mimi a question, "So you still going to Matt's party with Tai?"

"Yup, what about you? You still going?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "I wish I had some to go with though."

"Well…" Mimi began to giggle, "I'm sure Joe's still free."

Sora burst out laughing, "And Joe will **always** be free."

***

Mimi and Tai made their way through the mass of dancing bodies, and chattering people hoping to find Matt in the mess of adolescents. The music of Moby, Blink 182, and Shaggy, blared so loudly in the background, the floors where vibrating, or was that caused by the amount of people jumping on it? All though most of the people at Matt's party were under age almost everyone was drinking anyway. And you wouldn't believe the amount of people making out… among other things.

"Hey Tai! Mimi!" they faintly heard Matt's voice over the conversations of other people and the music.

They looked around expecting to see Matt's face but found only the faces of their classmates and the faces of people they'd never seen in their lives.

"Over here Tai!" Matt shouted again, and this time when they searched they found him descending the staircase a beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey Matt! Wicked party!" Tai shouted back.

"I know!" Matt responded passing a few girls who were literally drooling over him, "Hey baby, having fun?"

The girl Matt was talking turned to her friends and began to uncontrollably giggle.

Tai rolled his eyes while Mimi's eyes showed a glint of envy, but luckily no one had noticed.

"Wanna a drink?" Matt asked after winking at another girl across the room who was out right staring at him.

"No thanks," Tai frowned a little, "Are you sure you should be drinking Matt?"

"Not really, but hey, go with the flow, right?" Matt grinned taking another drink of the almost empty beer in his hand. 

"How bout you Mimi?" Matt questioned, "you want something to drink?"

"Bitchin' party, Ishida!" the quarter back from Matt's school yelled.

"Thanks, Francis," Matt yelled back.

"You know if I had known you had the skill to make such a kick ass party, you and I would be bouncing all night." Mimi said. The implications of what she just said settled into her system and she frantically tried to cover it up. "I just mean we would party a lot." 

"Sure you did." Tai and Matt both muttered, but it went unnoticed by Mimi. She seemed to be in a constant embarrassment situation and the only solace she could manage was to faze out. 

"Sora!" Tai shouted for his comrade to join them. She seemed to be in some kind of trouble. He ran towards Sora, and came face to face with Sean Ishimiga. 

"Ishimiga, get away from her!" Tai yelled in spite of his calm, cool exterior.

"Whatcha going to do about it Kamiya? You think you can take me?" Sean taunted in a ferocious voice.

"Am I the captain of the soccer team?" Tai asked in a mock reply.

"You wouldn't be if I had my way. Besides, what do you want with Sora? Its not like you had any interest in her before. Is there something that is going on with you two? Perhaps your lovely girlfriend would care to be enlightened." Sean asked, a vindictive smile forming on his lips. Tai's eyes narrowed to small slits.

"She… matters. She's my friend. Though I understand that that is a foreign concept to you, and all, but she and I have known each other for years. She's like… a sister to me." Sora looked like a semi truck just rammed into her. He considered her a sister? And why shouldn't he? He had no idea her true feelings. Nor would he ever now. 

"Sister, eh? Then you won't mind if I borrow her for a while, will you?" Sean smiled viciously at Sora, who had begun to tremble.

By now almost everyone in the room had stopped their conversations and turned their attentions to the fight.

"Touch her and your mother will cry when she sees what I've done to your face. No one will recognize your hideous features once I've beaten you to a bloody pulp." Sean for his part, seemed only slightly fazed by this. Sora was shaking uncontrollably at this point, and Yolei rushed to her side in an attempt to comfort her.

"Whoa Tai, I was just joking. You know like pulling your chain. Sora, you know I was only kidding right?" Sora didn't respond. Figuring that he had lost the purpose for the whole fight, Sean turned and left the party all together. But before he was able to get even four feet away from Tai, Tai spoke up.

"Here's a question for you Ishimiga… what's the difference between you and a Mallard with a cold?" Tai asked calmly, though the situation was anything but.

"Huh?" Sean was confused.

"Ones a sick duck… and I don't remember how it ends but your mother's a whore." The crowd burst out laughing causing those with beer or any alcoholic beverage in their mouths, to spew it out. Tai turned to Sora with sympathy in his eyes as Sean fled the mocking stares.

"Are you all right?" Tears blurred her vision, but she nodded solemnly. He nodded once then headed towards the kitchen, where he was sure he could find Matt or Mimi. 

"Hey guys, guess what—" Tai was faced with his best friend and his girl kissing. They jumped away from each other like the guilty teenagers they were. Tai looked so hurt. 

"Tai! Oh my God, it's not what it looks like!" Mimi assured, trying to get to him.

"Oh really? 'Cause I just saw my **best** friend sticking his tongue down my girlfriend's throat. Or was that just my imagination?" Tai spat, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Matt, who flinched back as if in pain. Both Matt and Mimi remained speechless, "that's what I thought."

"You're girlfriend?" Matt mocked, finally speaking up, "sure didn't feel like it to me."

"Shut up Matt!" Tai shouted.

Matt smiled wickedly, "Blow me!"

"Matt!" Mimi gasped, "Tai please listen to me, please."

"All right Mimi, here's what I'm going to do," Tai began crossing his arms, "You don't have to give me some kind excuse of why you were making out with Matt. I'll consider it the alcohol. But I want you to answer one question for me."

"Anything," Mimi promised.

"Who do you want to be with? Matt, or me?"

Glancing from Tai to Matt then back again Mimi hesitated. Tai looked so disappointed yet so angry at the same time. Matt though had a hopeful look in his eyes "… I choose… Tai."

Tai gave out a relief filled sigh then walked over to her and kissed her, "Thank you."

Matt stood by with anger flaring in his eyes, but the anger was there only to cover the pain, "Fine, whatever." Grabbing another beer from the fridge, Matt stalked out of the kitchen to find something to get his mind of the fact that Mimi, the love of his life, had just chosen his best friend over him.

"What's up with Matt?" Tai queried, "it's not like he likes you, right?"

"Right," Mimi sighed knowing very well what Matt thought of her. She couldn't help but feel a huge pang of guilt as Matt disappeared into the crowd.

****

"Who does she think she is? Shouldn't I be the one to choose her over a mass of beautiful women? And to think I even made an attempt to be sensitive to her needs. If this is how she pays me back, then she and Tai deserve each other." Matt muttered angrily himself. 

Feeling a small feminine hand clasped his shoulder, his heart skipped a beat hoping that Mimi had known that had made a mistake by choosing Tai. He turned to embrace her, only it wasn't her. It was Piper Anderson. 'What a whore' Matt thought glumly, then he perked up a bit… 'Just what I need.'

"Hey Piper, you want to go somewhere… more private?" Matt asked, getting straight to the point. 

"You read my mind," Piper smiled her agreement and she and Matt ascended up the stairs to his bedroom. Unbeknownst to them, Mimi was watching from the living room with Tai's arm around her shoulder. 

****

"So you finally told him, eh?" Sora asked Mimi the next day at work. Mimi looked preoccupied but answered in a solemn voice.

"Matt is such a jerk. Once I told him that I picked Tai, he went off with Piper Anderson! Piper Anderson! I mean you would think he would be there for his guests, as it was his party. But no! He went off to mess around with Piper Anderson!" Mimi shouted in frustration. How could he be so insensitive? She was now sure of her answer.

"So Tai is happy I presume?" Sora asked, ignoring Mimi's rantings. 

"Your presumption is correct. And I'm just as happy! I just wish Matt would have said something to me, but nothing!" Mimi shouted again in anger.

"Matt? Why would you care what he thinks anymore?" Sora asked in surprise.

"I don't! I just… you know... I'm not… I'm not really sure if I've made the right decision," Sora nodded her head in understanding.

Suddenly the bell rang to signal a new customer while at the same time ending their conversation. Tai walked in and leaned over to give his girlfriend a quick kiss. "Hey baby. How is your day?" 

Mimi smiled her reply, as opposed to actually saying anything.

The bell rang again and Matt entered. He saw the couple and made a move to exit, but someone who was far stronger then he restricted him from doing so. He shoved Matt to the side and he pulled the gun up in a steady stance and pointed it a Sora. "No one move or I kill the girl."

"No!" Tai screamed enraged as he jumped at the gunman. Tai tried to get the gun away from the man but it was no use, he was too strong. They brawled around for a moment or two before the triggerman started to shoot around aimlessly. The windows of the store shattered under the bullet rain and the screeching of ripping metal sounded throughout the room.

The way the gun was pointed was towards Mimi made Matt jumpy. She was going to get hit he knew it. Fear gripped at his very being but that didn't stop him from taking action. His hands hit her square in the chest sending her flying back against a display of cans. He was about to jump and cover her with his body, when a sharp pain engulfed his falling body. It consumed him almost to the point of unconsciousness. He hadn't even heard the gun shot, he was to concentrated on saving Mimi. But the others had. The others had seen the unknown gunmen pull the trigger, they had seen the shower of blood that spattered the floor, and they had seen Matt gasp with pain. 

Mimi screamed Matt's name and ran towards him. He lay on the dusty floor as his life drained away in trickles of red that soaked Mimi's clothes. Mimi tried to stop the flow of blood by cover the entry wound on Matt's chest with her hands, but her efforts were futile. He was slowly slipping away. 

The gunmen, frightened by his recent actions fled the scene quickly without looking back. Tai was about to run after him but instead ran for the phone and called the police. 

Sora stood in complete shock, dazed and confused. Her mind just wasn't processing the information that the last few seconds resulted in. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion, like one of those dramatic moments on TV or in a movie, where you know one of the character were going to die. 

Looking down she saw Mimi crying over Matt, who breath was now shallow and quick. Tai stood at the phone, his voiced laced with panic. He was shouting into the receiver of the phone, tears running down her cheeks.

"Matt, stay with me," Mimi ordered, pushing herder onto Matt's would in another feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Mimi? Don't leave me," Matt pleaded, his own blood seeping from his lips.

Lifting her hand from his wound Mimi gently stroked his hair and face, streaking them with blood she no longer saw. "I'm so sorry Matt."

"W-why Mimi?" Matt coughed out.

"Because I choose the wrong person," Mimi whispered, trying to stop her choking sobs from blocking her voice. "I want to be with you Matt. I know that now."

"I l-love you, Mimi," Matt tried to inhaled deeply, but it was extremely hard to concentrate due to the blackness that was started to smudge the edges of his vision.

"I love you too," Mimi smiled despite the aching of her heart.

Matt smiled back before his eyes closed for the last time and his body went limp.

Mimi's eyes darted around frantically for anything that could save Matt, but no one was there that could help. It was too late anyway Matt was eternally gone.

Mimi realized this and collapsed to cry onto Matt's lifeless body for the man she truly loved, for the future that could have been. 

Hanging up the phone Tai walked over to Mimi and pulled her into his arms. She cried onto Tai's shoulder now without even realizing so. Clutching onto his shirt, Mimi cried on.

Tai sat there gently rocking her back and forth and whispering comforting thoughts that were not heard. Like Mimi Tai was crying for the loss of a friend but he didn't cry for the loss of Mimi's heart because he realized he never had it in the first place. Matt had always held Mimi's heart without even realizing it. But in the last moment of his all too short life he understood what Mimi had felt for him without any doubts lingering in his mind or heart. Tai was glad for that.

There was something that bothered him though. It was the lie they had been living for so long. The love that Tai had shared with Mimi was a mendacious love, but the love that she could have shared with Matt could have been so pure, so true. It was all too late for that now and the consequences of their actions would way down of them for the rest of their lives.

~ The End ~


End file.
